


Ruhe

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Auch ein Doctor muss sich erholen, Gen, Humor, oder das was er für Erholung hält
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Auch ein Doctor braucht mal seine Ruhe ... oder nicht?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2010  
> Beta: Aker. Sie hat der Story den letzten Schliff verpasst.

Wohlig räkelte sich der Doctor in seinem Bett. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, für sich und Donna eine Woche Erholungsurlaub auf dieser tropischen Insel zu organisieren. Jeder hatte seine eigene Suite und er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte.

 

Nicht, dass er von Donna genervt war, aber sie hatten in den letzten Wochen so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht, dass er einfach ein wenig Einsamkeit benötigte. Nur einmal ein wenig von den Abenteuern abschalten und den Muskelkater auskurieren.

Donna hatte Recht, es war keine gute Idee gewesen, die Regenrinne hochzuklettern, aber eine bessere Idee hatte sie auch nicht gehabt.

In diesem dekadenten Bett zu liegen und auf dem 100 Zoll Bildschirm die Übertragung des Zuhain-Spiels zu sehen, war genau das, was er brauchte. Dazu gab es eine große Schüssel mit einer popcornähnlichen Nascherei – was wollte er mehr? Der Doctor hatte nicht vor, dass Bett vor dem Ende des Spiels zu verlassen. Und das würde sich noch über drei Tage hinziehen. Bis dahin war auch der Muskelkater abgeklungen.

 

Das Knallen, mit dem die Verbindungstür zu Donnas Suite aufsprang, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Seine Reisegefährtin stürmte voller Energie und Tatendrang in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie trug einen großen Strohhut, ein buntes Sommerkleid und hatte sich eine große Tasche umgehängt, aus der ein Handtuch hervor lugte.

„Was machst du bei diesem prächtigen Wetter im Bett? Wir haben 24 Grad, der Himmel ist wolkenlos und das Hotel hat einen wirklich fantastischen Pool!“

„Ich schaue mir das Zuhain Spiel an“, entgegnete der Doctor, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden.

Donna legte die Tasche auf einen Stuhl, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich sehe nur etwa 500 Personen auf einem Marktplatz. Was für Regeln hat das Spiel?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gab der Doctor zu. „Die Regeln beherrschen nur die Schiedsrichter und selbst sie streiten manchmal über ihre Auslegung.“

„Aha.“ Seine Reisegefährtin starrte wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Und worum geht es bei diesem Spiel? Ich kann weder Bälle, noch etwas Ähnliches erkennen.“

„Es geht darum, wer die nächsten fünf Jahre den Planeten regiert. Die Sieger stellen den Präsidenten und die Verlierer gehen in die Opposition. Die Sitzverteilung richtet sich nach den Punkten, die sie in dem Spiel gewinnen.“

„Das ist eine seltsame Methode, eine Regierung zu bestimmen.“

„Schon“, stimmte der Doctor ihr zu. „Aber immer noch besser, als Parteien anhand eines Wahlprogramms zu wählen, das nicht eingehalten wird.“

Donna lachte laut. „Da hast du allerdings Recht.“ Sie stupste den Doctor an, damit er ein Stück zu Seite rutschte, machte es sich dann auf dem Bett gemütlich und naschte von seinem Popcorn.

Der Doctor lehnte sich zurück und wartete ab. Er wusste ganz genau, was jetzt passieren würde.

 

Und er hatte Recht. Schon nach wenigen Minuten wurde Donna das Spiel zu langweilig. Sie stand auf, murmelte etwas von ‚seltsamen Hobbys eines Timelords’, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verließ sein Schlafzimmer. Jedoch nur um sich in der Tür umzudrehen.

„Und wie lange dauert dieses Spiel?“

„Sie haben gerade erst angefangen.“ Der Doctor nahm sich etwas Popcorn und ließ es auf der Zunge zergehen – es war wesentlich besser als die irdische Variante.

„Und das bedeutet?“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen ungeduldigen Unterton.

„So ein Spiel dauert normalerweise etwa zwei Tage“, erklärte er ihr ruhig. „Dieses Mal wird es drei dauern. Außerdem werden einige innovative Spielzüge entwickelt, die die Spiele der nächsten zweitausend Jahre beeinflussen werden. Ich wollte es schon immer live sehen.“ Er lächelte Donna an.

Sie dagegen runzelte die Stirn. „Dann willst du die nächsten drei Tage im Bett bleiben?“

Endlich hatte sie es verstanden.

„Yep!“

„Was ist mit den Mahlzeiten?“

„Es gibt einen guten Zimmerservice.“

„Und was ist mit der wunderbaren Landschaft, von der du mir vorgeschwärmt hast?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Die ist in drei Tagen auch noch da. Außerdem hast du laut verkündet, dass du nach der Rennerei mit mir den Urlaub mit Nichtstun verbringen willst. Willst du dich etwa beschweren, dass ich dir eine Chance dazu gebe?“

Ohne etwas zu entgegnen wirbelte Donna herum und verließ endgültig das Schlafzimmer. Hinter ihr fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

Der Doctor zuckte zusammen, dann grinste er, nahm sich noch etwas Popcorn und verfolgte weiter das Spiel.

 

***

 

Nach knapp zehn Minuten wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und Donna stürmte herein. Sie baute sich vor dem Fernseher auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Und, was meinst du?“

„Wozu?“ Der Doctor rückte ein weiteres Stückchen zur Seite, in der Hoffnung an Donna vorbei sehen zu können, aber irgendwie klappte das nicht so ganz.

„Zu dem Kleid. Kann ich es heute Abend zum Dinner tragen?“

Innerlich seufzend sah er sie an. Sie trug ein saphirblaues Kleid, das gut zu ihren Haaren passte. Aber an der Hüfte saß es etwas eng. Er wusste, dass Donna versuchen würde, eine Diät zu machen, sollte er ihr dies sagen. Da er überhaupt keine Lust auf eine ständig hungrige Begleiterin, die noch schnippischer als sonst war, hatte, versuchte er, diplomatisch zu sein.

„Es ist nett. Für das Dinner genau der richtige Stil.“

„Du findest es nett?“ fragte Donna pikiert. Es war wohl nicht die Antwort gewesen, die sie hatte hören wollen, aber der Doctor hatte nicht vor, sie zurück zu nehmen. Ansonsten würde sie ihn so lange drangsalieren, bis sie erfuhr, dass es zu eng saß.

„Yep!“ Er lächelte sie also voller Überzeugung an.

„Wenn du es nur nett findest, dann ist es hässlich. Ich probiere ein anderes an.“

Und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie verschwunden.

Seufzend aß der Doctor etwas Popcorn. Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe haben. Wieso erwartete Donna eine Modeberatung?

 

Fünf Minuten später kam sie zurück. Das Kleid saß wunderbar, hatte allerdings einen orangen Farbton, der sich mit ihrem Teint biss.

Und sie stand schon wieder vor dem Bildschirm! So konnte er nicht sehen, warum der Schiedsrichter gerade Punkte vergeben hatte.

 

Als eine Zeitlupe kam, rückte der Doctor sogar bis zur Bettkante, um etwas erkennen zu können.

„Der Farbton passt nicht zu dir“, erklärte er abwesend, während er versuchte, möglichst unauffällig seinen Hals zu verrenken, um mehr zu sehen. „Das letzte Kleid war besser.“

Immer noch kein freies Blickfeld.

„Ist es so schlimm?“

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?“

„Nein.“

 

Als sie wieder den Raum verließ, war die Zeitlupe vorbei. Na großartig.

Der Doctor ahnte zudem, dass Donna keine Ruhe geben würde und ihm mindestens zwei dutzend Kleider präsentieren würde, bis sie zufrieden mit der Auswahl war. Nicht nur, dass sie ihre eigene Garderobe mit hatte, nein, sie bediente sich auch aus den Schränken der Tardis.

 

Kurz darauf riss sie wieder die Tür auf. Frustriert drehte der Doctor sich auf die Seite, aber da war gar kein Bett mehr! Er schaffte es so gerade eben, sich abzustützen, bevor er über die Kante zu Boden rollen konnte. Verdammt, da war auch noch der Muskelkater!

„Doctor!“, hörte er Donnas Aufschrei. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Als sie zu ihm eilte, um ihn aufzuhelfen, schüttelte er mürrisch den Kopf und blickte sie genervt an.

„Donna, ich brauche keine Hilfe. Ich brauche keine Modenschau und was ich im Moment überhaupt nicht brauchen kann, ist Gesellschaft. Ich will einfach meine Ruhe haben“, brach es aus ihm heraus.

Als er sah, wie ihre Augen wässrig wurden, tat ihm der Ausbruch leid, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr sonst hätte klar machen sollen.

Sie weinte aber nicht, sondern nickte nur. „Ich bin dir also zu anstrengend, ich habe verstanden. Noch viel Spaß mit dem Spiel.“

Donna drehte sich um und ging. Die Tür schloss sie fast geräuschlos.

 

Der Doctor krabbelte zurück in sein Bett und versuchte, das Spiel zu genießen. Aber mit der Vorstellung, dass Donna in ihrer Suite mit sich selbst haderte, ging es nicht. Seufzend stand er auf, zog sich etwas über und klopfte an ihrer Tür.

Als keine Antwort kam, drückte er die Klinke herab und betrat ihr Reich. Im Wohnraum war sie nicht, also ging er weiter und fand sie im Schlafzimmer.

Sie saß auf dem Bett und bürstete sich mit energischen Strichen das Haar. Nicht gut. Er setzte sich zu ihr, doch sie wandte sich ab und bearbeitete ihre Haare noch heftiger.

„Donna?“, versuchte er es ganz vorsichtig.

Sie sah ihn wütend an. „Was ist? Du willst doch deine Ruhe vor mir haben und das Spiel sehen.“

Der Doctor kratze sich im Nacken. „Naja, ich will schon das Spiel sehen, aber das mit der Ruhe hast du nicht ganz verstanden“

„Ach, ich weiß genau, was ich gehört habe.“

„Ich habe versucht, dir klar zu machen, dass ich einfach eine kleine Auszeit brauche, wo ich eigentlich niemanden sehen will. Weder dich, noch ein Zimmermädchen, noch irgendjemand anderen. Wie lange sind wir zusammen unterwegs?“

„63 Tage, 15 Stunden und“, sie blickte auf die Uhr. „20 Minuten.“

„Und wie viel Zeit haben wir zusammen verbracht?“ Der Doctor sah sie ernst an.

Donna hörte auf, ihre Haare zu kämmen und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Eigentlich die ganze Zeit. Es gab zwar einige Momente, wo ich alleine weglaufen musste, aber da warst du beschäftigt, uns zu retten.“

„Eben.“ Der Doctor berührte sie an der Schulter und zwang Donna damit, ihn anzublicken. „Und manchmal brauche ich Zeit für mich. Wo ich ein Spiel ansehen kann, drei Tage nicht dusche und einfach für jeden unausstehlich bin. Das liegt nicht an dir, sondern ich brauche das.“

„Du willst mich nicht loswerden, weil ich dir zu schrill und zu anstrengend bin?“

Überrascht sah er sie an. Manchmal vergaß er, wie verletzlich Donna unter ihrem lauten Äußeren war.

Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bist mir weder zu schrill, noch zu anstrengend. Wie denn auch, ich bin nicht viel leiser. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nach spätestens drei Tagen genug von meiner Ruhe habe und wieder Gesellschaft brauche. Deine Gesellschaft.“

Als Donna vorsichtig lächelte, strahlte er erleichtert zurück. Dann stand sie auf.

„Geh wieder zurück in ein Zimmer und hab deine Ruhe.“ Der resolute Tonfall ließ ihn schmunzeln. Das war seine Donna.

„Und was machst du?“

„Faulenzen. Hier gibt es ein Beautystudio, eine Sauna, und es werden Massagen angeboten. Das Essen im Restaurant soll ein Erlebnis sein und zusätzlich zu der Varieté-Show gibt es auch ein Casino. Ich werde gleich für morgen einen Ausflug in das Thiwilli buchen – wer in den heißen Quellen badet, soll eine besonders reine Haut bekommen. Und die Pools gibt es auch noch. Ich werde mich schon nicht langweilen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich“, wedelte sie ihn fort, „ich muss mich umziehen, wenn ich noch vor dem Dinner in die Sauna gehen will.“

Zufrieden grinsend stand der Doctor auf und ging in seine Suite zurück.

 

Als er wieder in seinem Bett lag, stellte er fest, dass er beim Spiel nichts verpasst hatte. Keine der vier Parteien hatte einen Punkt gemacht, kein ‚Oh‘ und ‚Ah‘ über die Entdeckung neuer Spielzüge.

Er nahm sich Popcorn und stopfte sich ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf.

 

***

 

Zwei Stunden später hatte er genug. Das Spiel war todlangweilig und er verstand nicht, warum die Schiedsrichter Punkte vergaben oder abzogen. Das Popcorn war außerdem viel zu süß.

Er war fast schon erleichtert, als die Verbindungstür geöffnet wurde und Donna herein kam. Sie brachte ein Tablett mit Essen, das sie auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Es roch sehr gut.

„Wie ich dich kenne, vergisst du, den Zimmerservice zu rufen. Du bist eh viel zu dünn und knochig, als dass es dir gut tun würde, eine Mahlzeit zu überspringen. Viel Spaß noch bei dem Spiel. Ich gehe zum Dinner und werde anschließend das Casino heimsuchen, um ein wenig Geld zu verlieren.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging.

Überrascht sah er hinter ihr her. Sie hatte es geschafft, ohne seine Hilfe ein dunkelblaues Kleid auszusuchen, das ihr sehr gut stand.

Kurz entschlossen machte er den Fernseher aus und folgte ihr, dabei spürte er bei jeder Bewegung den verfluchten Muskelkater.

 

Donna hatte sich aus dem Schlafzimmer eine Handtasche geholt und wollte gerade die Suite verlassen, als sie ihn sah. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und da seine Hose keine Taschen hatte, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Magst du warten, bis ich mich umgezogen habe? Ich würde dich gerne zum Abendessen begleiten.“

„Wolltest du nicht deine Ruhe haben?“

Der Doctor zuckte vorsichtig mit den Achseln. Es tat nicht ganz so weh, wie befürchtet „Das Spiel ist todlangweilig“, gab er freimütig zu. „Außerdem habe ich genug Ruhe gehabt. Ich würde dich wirklich gerne begleiten.“

Ihr Lächeln erwärmte sein Herz.

„Sehr gerne.“

Er grinste und lief zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Ruhe wurde eindeutig überbewertet.


End file.
